This is Cheesy
by kaito157
Summary: Watch your fairy tail couple show thier love for one another in the most cheesiest way possible.


(A/n) i know this idea has been done but when i read a couple of these story i thought hey why not a gave it a try. I do not own fairy tail the right goes to Mashima. Have a good read and please review.

Nalu 

Natsu walk up to Lucy with a big smile on his face "Hey Luce."

Turning around Lucy smiled back as she greeted him. "Yea Natsu"

When looking into her eyes Natus suddenly stop as he glances to the ground looking a bit anxious "Ugh?"

"Hey Natsu are you ok?"

Natsu slowly nodded his head looking back up to Lucy as he scratches the back of his head. "I'm fine Luce, it just you're so beautiful you made me forgot my pick up line."

Lucy face turn bright turning away as she heard Natsu let out a small laugh before giving her a hug.

* * *

Gruvia

Juvia watch Gray from the corner of the guild seeing him talking to Lucy as she felt a pang of jealousy. She notices he suddenly stood up and walk towards her with his face slightly red. "Hey Juvia."

Juvia felt her face turn bright red seeing Gray in front of him as she did her best to act normal. "Yes Gray-sama?"

Gray did not answer right away looking nervous as he spoke slowly. "Your body is made up of water right?"

Juvia had a confuse look on her face but nodded her head. "Yes, but only when I use my magic."

Gray face was still red, but he suddenly found a burst of confident as he quickly pulls Juvia by the waist placing his lips next to her ear. "Well I kind a thirst mind giving me a drink?"

Juvia felt her face bursting into fire as she felt herself lose conscious turning in to water. "Ugh Juvia, are you ok?"

* * *

Gale

Gajeel look very annoy as he walk up to Levy taking a seat next to her. "This is all your fault Shrimp."

Levy gave Gajeel a confuse look as she put her book down. 'What are you talking about; I didn't see you until now?"

Gajeel just let out a sigh looking her in the eyes "You just don't get what you're doing to me huh?'

Levy felt her face turn red seeing Gajeel turn red but was still able to get some words out. "Look Gajeel I'm not Max I can't read your mind you have to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Gajeel annoy look suddenly turn to a smile making Levy face even more red "Just hearing your voice I feel like I have butterfly in my in my stomach, looking at you I feel my heart skip a beat, and just being with you I feel my mind go blank. I don't know why people keep talking about being this love crap, but its dangerous?"

Levy could not take her face growing redder as she pick up her book to try and hid her face. "Stupid Gajeel…"

* * *

Jerza 

Erza calmly waited in her favorite cake shop when she saw Jellal dress as Mystogan walking in with flowers. "Sorry I'm late I saw thi,s and I just had to get it for you."

Erza smiled taking the bundle of roses from Jellal when she notices that one of the twelve flowers was made out paper. "Hey, Mystogan I think you got rip off this rose is just paper."

Erza did not have to see Jellal face to tell he was smiling as he took Erza hand. "Well these flowers represent how I feel for you Erza. In your hand are 12 flowers, and the love that I feel for you will last until the last rose dies."

Erza face turns bright red looking at the paper rose as she held it gently in her hand looking up to Jella with a big smile. "You such a sap Jellal."

* * *

Rowen

Rome and Wendy were taking care of Asuka while her parent were off on a mission. Romeo looked over to Wendy giving her a smile as she play with Asuka. "Hey girl how about we play a game?"

Asuka look happy at the idea and Wendy just smile and nodded. "Do you have a game in mind Romeo-san?"

Romeo though about it for a moment as he look at Wendy. "I'm not sure what we should play, but I do know I don't want to play hide and seek."

Wendy look confuse as she heard Asuka let out a giggle. "Why not?"

Romeo just smiled looking at Asuka giving her a wink before turning his eyes back to Wendy. "Because a girl like you is so hard to find."

Wendy could not find her voice as she felt her face turn red. Asuka let out another giggle as she took Wendy hand getting her attention as she smile. "He like you."

* * *

Cappy

Happy and Carla were sitting in the guild as Carla notice Happy been staring at her. "What is it tomcat?"

Happy finally broken out of his trance as he begins eating his fish he was holding. "Nothing Carla i was just wondering if you were a catnapper?"

Carla glares at Happy think how absurd for him to think of her like this. "For one thing tomcat it pronounce kidnapper, and another I am not one. Why would you think I was!"

Happy finish his fish as he place a paw on his chest. "Well you catnap my heart the moment I saw you."

Carla jaw fell down. "Well I... you... Oh, never mind!" Carla quickly summons her wing flying off as Happy flew after her.

* * *

Elfgreen

Both Evergreen and Elfman were on their "no a date" as they both found themselves arguing on a wired topic. "I'm telling you, you big elf that Batman is better than Superman hands down!"

Elfman let out a grunt as he stares down at the tiny women in front of him. "But he not a man like superman. Superman does not need gadget to fight, he does what a real man would do and just fight."

Evergreen rolled her eyes hearing him speak about man again she walk away. "Whatever I still believe Batman is one hell of a man."

Elfman suddenly felt a pang of rage as he pull evergreen back to him as she let out a squeal. "What are you doing you big idiot."

"Just forget about them."

Evergreen just look confuse glaring at Elfman as she try to break free. "What do you mean forget about them?"

"Just forget about Batman, Superman or whatever man because I'll be your man."

Evergreen stop moving as she look up at Elfman with a face full of pure shock. Elfman could not believe he said that as well when he saw Evergreen red face as she slowly reach for her glasses. "Wait! evergre-"

That was a cheesy end

* * *

(A/N) If you guys want me to do more just send me a holler but if not that is ok, thanks for reading.


End file.
